The present invention relates to a handcart and, more particularly, to a collapsible handcart with a new way of collapsing the wheels.
Most of the collapsible handcart, in present market, the way and mechanism of collapsing the wheels is like U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,392 disclosed. The wheeled assembles of the collapsible handcart each has a cam slot. When turning the carrier member of the collapsed handcart outwards to the extended position, the wheeled carriages are driven to turn to the extended position in which the axes of rotation of the two wheels are in parallel to the handcart. On the contrary, when the carrier member is turned inwards to the collapsed position, the wheeled carriages are driven to receive in the collapsed position in which the axes of rotation of the two wheels are in orthogonal to the handcart. Such the way of collapsing of the collapsible handcart is boring to the consumers.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an innovative way of collapsing of a handcart.
According to the object of the present invention, the collapsible handcart comprise a main member equipped with a handgrip; a carrier member pivoted to the main member and turned between an extended position for supporting an article and a collapsed position attached to the main member; two wheeled assemblies respectively pivoted two the main member at two sides and turned upwards and downwards between a collapsed position and an operative position; and two gear sets respectively coupled between the main member and the wheeled assembles to drive the wheeled assembles to turn between the operative position and the collapsed position when turning the carrier member between the extended position and the collapsed position.